Dai Sentai Goggle V
, or 'Dai Sentai Goggle Five 'https://www.toei.co.jp/en/special/list_sentai.html, translated into English as '''Great Squadron Goggle Five', is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the sixth entry in the Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programs produced by Toei. It was broadcast TV Asahi from February 6, 1982 to January 21, 1983, with a total of 50 episodes. Goggle V was dubbed in South Korea as Earth Task Force Goggle Five ( 지구특공대가 글파이브 Jiguteuggongdae Gageulpaibeu ). The average ratings of the series was 12.3%.https://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/54.html Plot Ever since the ancient times, the Dark Science Empire Deathdark has always been lying in shadows, manipulating the progress of various sciences that usually led to destruction of many human lives, as well as being responsible of the collapse of various ancient civilizations. In the present time, Dr. Hideki Hongou, already aware of the existance of Deathdark, formed the Future Science Laboratory in order to one day counter the rise of Deathdark and teach the future about constructive and good science. During one of his trips to Wolfborg Castle in Germany, Dr. Hongou was ambushed by Deathdark soldiers, with its leader, Führer Taboo, declaring that the time has come for Deathdark to launch its goal of world conquest. Hongou was fortunately near a passing- by word class explorer, Ken'ichi Akama. Once the assault ended, Hongou drafted Ken'ichi to become the first member of Great Squadron Goggle V and along with the already-formed Computer Boys And Girls, gathered four more individuals to complete the team . Thus their battle to fight evil by Deathdark began. Once one of Deathdark's great generals Grand Marshall Deathmark arrived, the attacks by Deathdark became more intense, culminating in one of his plans to have one of his subordinates (Mazurka) successfully infiltrate the Future Science Laboratory and blew it up. Despite the destruction of their base, the Goggle V evacuated to a smaller scale base and launched a counterattack, which eventually defeated not only Deathdark, but also Führer Taboo and ended the threat of Deathdark forever. Characters Goggle V Future Science Foundation * Dr. Hideki Hongou * Sayuri Yamamoto * Midori Wakagi (1-22) * Computer Boys and Girls (Comboy) ** Tatsuya Ueda ** Makoto Takenaka ** Haruo Shimada ** Daisuke Oyama ** Akane Aizawa Other Allies *Hideo Konuma (10) *All Super Sentai Dark Science Empire Deathdark * Führer Taboo (1-50) * General Deathgiller (1-49) * Mazurka (1-48) * Grand Marshall Deathmark (15-50) * Bella and Beth (15-50) * Dr. Zazoriya (1-15) * Dr. Iguana (1-15) * Deathdark-V (45) * Spotmen * Death Fighters * Synthetic Beasts Mozoo ** Seashell Mozoo (1) ** Bird Mozoo (2) ** Octopus Mozoo (3) ** Spider Mozoo (4) ** Mantis Mozoo (5 & 28) ** Gecko Mozoo (6) ** Mole Mozoo (Movie) ** Cat Mozoo (7) ** Moth Mozoo (8 & 28) ** Baku Mozoo (9 & 28) ** Mouse Mozoo (10) ** Lion Mozoo (11 & 28) ** Antlion Mozoo (12) ** Catfish Mozoo (13) ** Angler Mozoo (14) ** Bee Mozoo (15 & 28) ** Starfish Mozoo (16) ** Kappa Mozoo (17) ** Monkey Mozoo (18) ** Bat Mozoo (19) ** Cactus Mozoo (20 & 28) ** Coelacanth Mozoo (21) ** Peacock Mozoo (22) *** French Doll ** Crab Mozoo (23 & 28) ** Chameleon Mozoo (24) ** Pterano Mozoo (25) ** Boar Mozoo (26 & 28) ** Watermelon Mozoo (27-28) ** Shark Mozoo (28) ** Fly Mozoo (29) ** Tengu Mozoo (30) ** Rattlesnake Mozoo (31) ** Hermit Crab Mozoo (32) ** Tiger Mozoo (33) * Neo-Metal Mozoo ** Crocodile Mozoo (34) ** Hyena Mozoo (35) ** Porcupine Mozoo (36) ** Flying Squirrel Mozoo (37) ** Rhino Mozoo (38) ** Horned Owl Mozoo (39) ** Walrus Mozoo (40) ** Silkworm Mozoo (41) ** Scorpion Mozoo (42) ** Earthworm Mozoo (43) ** Condor Mozoo (44) ** Tanuki Mozoo (45) ** Skunk Mozoo (46) *Hightron Mozoo ** Giant Tortoise Mozoo (47) ** Cheetah Mozoo (48) ** Bear Mozoo (49) * Kongs ** Fan Kong (1) ** Light Kong (2) ** Gorilla Kong (2-3) ** Mammoth Kong (3-4) ** Praying Mantis Kong (5) ** Gecko Kong (6) ** Mole Kong (Movie) ** Cat Kong (7) ** Dukuga Kong (8) ** Baku Kong (9) ** Nezumi Kong (10) ** Shishi Kong (11) ** Arijigoku Kong (12) ** Namazu Kong (13) ** Anko Kong (14) ** Hachi Kong (15) ** Kappa Kong (17) ** Saru Kong (18) ** Koumori Kong (19) ** Saboden Kong (20) ** Coelacanth Kong (21) ** Kujaku Kong (22) ** Kani Kong (23) ** Chameleon Kong (24) ** Pterano Kong (25) ** Inoshishi Kong (26) ** Watermelon Kong (27) ** Same Kong (28) ** Hae Kong (29) ** Tengu Kong (30) ** Gargarabehi Kong (31) ** Yadokani Kong (32) ** Tora Kong (33) ** Wani Kong (34) ** Hyena Kong (35) ** Yamaarshi Kong (36) ** Musasabi Kong (37) ** Sai Kong (38) ** Mimizuku Kong (39) ** Walrus Kong (40) ** Kaiko Kong (41) ** Sasori Kong (42) ** Mimizu Kong (43) ** Condor Kong (44) ** Tanuki Kong (45) ** Skunk Kong (46) ** Zokame Kong (47) ** Cheetah Kong (48) ** Kuma Kong (49) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Artists: MoJo, & ;Ending theme * **Artists: MoJo, & ;Mecha theme * **Artists: MoJo & ;Insert themes * **Artists: , & * **Artists: MoJo, & * **Artist: MoJo * **Artists: MoJo, & * **Artists: & * **Artist: MoJo * **Artist: MoJo * **Artist: *"Super Sentai Banbaraban" Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (not the same Mayumi Yoshida, the actress who played Lou/Pink Flash from Choushinsei Flashman) * : * : * : , * : *Narrator: Toru Ohira Suit actors *GoggleRed: Kazuo Niibori (新堀 和男 Niibori Kazuo) *GoggleBlack: Jyunichi Haruta, Tetsu Masuda, Tsutomu Kitagawa (春田 純一 Haruta Jun'ichi), (益田 てつ Masuda Tetsu), (喜多 川務 Kitagawa Tsutomu) *GoggleBlue: Takanori Shibahara (柴原 孝典 Shibahara Takanori) *GoggleYellow: Kuniyasu Ito *GogglePink: Michihiro Takeda, Shinobu Shimura (竹田 道弘 Takeda Michihiro), (志村 忍 Shimura Shinobu) *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki) Stage Shows * Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *Goggle V introduces the format of the first five Rangers being Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. This format would later be used in Dynaman, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Zyuranger, Megaranger, Boukenger and Goseiger. *Goggle V was the first series to have the title announced at the beginning of the opening credits. *Although Goggle V is mostly science-based, it has been constantly been referred as a rhythmic gymnastic team due to how their weapons looked, which is ironic, as the only actual gymnast in the team is Miki Momozono. *This series was originally considered to be called GoGo-V, and later Mirai Sentai Miraiman, but eventually became Goggle V. The first name was reused 17 years later, while part of the second name was reused in the series after that.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *Masakazu Katsura's Weekly Shonen Jump manga Wingman referred to this series a few times with the main character influenced by Goggle V to become a sentai-like hero, even taking a rhythm gymnastics class in order to train to fight evil. *During the opening credits for Season 7-9 for the US Series The Facts of Life, a blow-up doll of GoggleRed can be see in the background for their store 'Over Our Heads'. *This is the only season to have a refrence to the word five in the title, yet not have a full sibling team. *Goggle V holds a TV show rating of 12.3%. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html *Goggle V is the first Sentai season not to have a Blue Ranger serve as the second-in-command at any point in the season (the Blue Rangers in JAKQ and Battle Fever J served as the second-in-commands in the former and latter halves of their respective seasons, while the other Blue Rangers served as their team's second-in-command for the entirety of their respective seasons). *Goggle V is the last Sentai season where the Rangers wear suits made out of cloth with scarves. *Goggle V is the first ( and probably only) Super Sentai team where the characters last names contain the Japanese words for their colors. ( Ken'ichi 'Aka'ma, Kanpei 'Kuro'da, Saburo 'Ao'yama, Futoshi 'Ki'jima, Miki 'Momo'zono) References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/goggle.html Dai Sentai Goggle V] atsuper-sentai.net *'' *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/大戦隊ゴーグルファイブ ''Dai Sentai Goggle V] atJapanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology * Category:1980's Super Sentai Series Category:Showa Era